


Farm Struggles

by RedxRobin



Series: Timkon Future AU [3]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Ducks, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Horses, M/M, Married Couple, farm life, tighty whities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedxRobin/pseuds/RedxRobin
Summary: Tim and Conner spend an afternoon looking after their farm animals, shenanigans involving angry ducks and fake spiders ensues.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: Timkon Future AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688755
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Farm Struggles

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! While trying to write my two big multi-chapter future fics, I realised I haven't really explored the farm life Tim and Conner have in my future-verse. So here's some random shenanigans.

“Babe, can you help me with this?!” Conner yelled across the yard, struggling to walk as he carried two buckets full of bird seed. Not the problem, the problem was the number of ducks and ducklings circling his big feet. He hasn’t stepped on any yet and he was not going to make today the first. He was in the middle of the backyard of the Wayne-Kent farm, across the road to the actual Kent farm. Conner’s farm, which he shared with his new husband Tim, had a much bigger, mini mansion-like farmhouse and a big backyard which housed a horse-shed, which Tim wanted, and a duckhouse, which Conner wanted. 

Tim was with Krypto over at said barn, shoveling hay into a pile for his three horses. One of which, his not-so-subtle favourite, was a black pegasus. A gift from the Amazons for his wedding, and he loved looking after her. He was a horse boy for sure. Conner could forget about the ducks for a bit to look at how freaking cute Tim looked in his overalls, his sweaty boyish face was a little exhausted after cleaning the barn. Having a telekinetic and super fast husband did help though. 

Conner himself was wearing jeans and his black Superboy shirt, now just casual clothes and not a costume. His big black boots awkwardly maneuvering through the swarm of birds. 

“Tiiiiiim! Honey! Still need your help!” Conner yelled out again over the loud quaking, and Tim’s head perked up, but was met with a pout. 

“I can’t! I have to feed the horses!” Tim shouted back over the short fence behind the troff “Just use your TTK!” 

“Yeah, but I need a spare arm!” Conner replied, lifting his occupied arms “Just come over here please! You can feed the horses later, duckies need it now!” 

Tim closed his eyes, sighed and put the bucket of horse feeder aside (and out of reach of the hungry horses). He stepped out of the horse area to slowly walk his gumboots over to Conner. Krypto trotted behind him with his tail wagging. 

“Ok, gonna pass it, ready?” said Conner while moving one arm over the ducks to pass over to Tim’s outstretched arms. 

Timmy’s feet firmly as far as his short height could take him from the collection at his husband’s feet. He just touched the bucket when he jumped back. 

“Gahh!!!” Tim screamed, running away to the porch. A grey, slightly bigger than most duck with a mean look in its eye just loudly squawked at him. Krypto stayed and growled at the angry bird. 

“Krypto, Damian cut it out! Tim? What’s wrong? Oh, fuck it” Conner said, maneuvering his hands to hold the rim of the bucket, thrusting his arms to practically throw the birdseed at the ground. The ducks and ducklings ran to it, including the angry grey one and feasted. Conner and Krypto floated over to the porch steps with the buckets where Tim was sitting “Hey, I know Damian is a bit grouchy but… Tim?” 

Tim was holding his legs close and slightly rocking himself. His breathing was intense and his eyes were red. 

“Sorry, just trying to calm down” he murmured, trying to control his breathing, in and out “I told you I didn’t want ducks” Conner looked at him confused. 

“Yeah, cause you said they’d be too much hassle for you or something. I didn’t think you’d get a panic attack” he replied, rubbing his husband’s shoulder affectionately. It had some effect, as Tim’s heart steadied. 

Krypto layed down on the step, with Tim giving him a pat. 

“Sorry, I didn’t tell you. You were just so enthusiastic about getting them that I didn’t wanna say I have a phobia… it’s really embarrassing” Tim said, turning his head on his knee to look at Conner with a self-deprecating smile. 

“Not really, I understand. It’s ok” Conner replied, giving his own sympathetic grin “But you know, one thing’s for sure is that in order to fight your fears, you must face them” Conner got up and floated over to the raft of ducks, and picked one up. 

“Oh no, honey, no” Tim murmured, shaking his head and tightening his tuck up as Conner approached him again. 

“Hey, it’s just one of the newbies. We haven’t named him yet” Tim looked up from his arm and he saw in Conner’s hands an adorable yellow duckling, squeaking and fidgeting it’s head. He instinctively shook his head slightly on instinct “Come on, he’s friendly trust me” Conner begged, but Tim still remained still. 

“I don’t know...” he murmured. 

“Hey, you know your last name is like, a name for ducks right?” Conner replied with a snicker “You’re kinda like their god” He heard a snort from Tim and grinned. 

“Doesn’t help though” Tim said “You’re the one that feeds them, you’re their god”

“Worth a shot, but come on. Do it for me, and if you don’t like it I’ll take it off you” Conner persisted. 

Tim looked at his comforting eyes, then to the black beady ones of the calm duckling. He sighed, and moved his feet to the step below, before nervously moving his hands up in a bowl shape. Conner slowly lowered the duckling into Tim’s hands. Both Conner and Krypto watched as Tim twitched as the webbed feet touched his palms, and his heartbeat increased as Conner’s big warm hands slided out of Tim’s. Tim did not dare move as the duckling remained calm, chirping away and twitching his head. It was cute (not Krypto cute though), and the calmness made Tim smile. 

“Yes, there we go babe. See? Not so bad” Conner whispered, sitting next to Tim to put his arm around his shoulder. 

“Yeah, maybe this one is cute” Tim murmured, with a giggle “Hey, lil guy. I guess you’re not so scary. What are we gonna call you?” Tim stared at the duckling, trying to think of a name. It had to be after a fictional character of course, or a superhero like the duck. He was reading the new rebooted Sherlock books that week, and he could use a sidekick “I say… Watson”

“Spudster!” Conner said at the same time, and Tim gave him a weird look. “Watson? Like Sherlock?” Conner said with a confused stare. back.

“Yeah…” Tim replied with a smile, looking to the duckling “Cause he’d be like my sidekick. Well, Robin and Watson doesn’t ring a bell but still” 

“Nerd. Yeah, Watson’s cool” Conner said, giving Tim a hair ruffle, before patting Watson’s soft feathers. He picked Watson up and placed him on the ground, where he quickly ran back to the group. 

Tim watched him go, but shuddered when he saw the rest. Especially the grey one. 

“I’m proud of you babe. You faced your fear!” Conner said, with an enthusiastic shoulder rub “Now you and Watson are acquainted, we can get you to hold Damian Duck-“ 

“Oh no, hold our horses big guy. I am not going anyway near that monster” Tim replied, shaking his head and exaggerated a whimper, before continuing to pat Krypto. 

“Eh, worth a shot” Conner said before getting up, extending his hand “Come on, I’ll help feed the horses. Teamwork makes the dream work, babe” 

Tim took his hand and was pulled to his feet, before having Conner’s buff arm around his shoulders again. As they walked with Krypto following,

Conner saw Watson with another duck a little away from the group “Hey look. Watson and that bigger duckling is like us” he pointed and Tim smiled at the sight. 

“Hmmm, I guess I can see it” he replied “Cause I’m cute?” 

“Definitely, I’m a horse though, cause… you know” Conner bounced his eyebrows with a smirk, with Tim scoffing and rolling his eyes. 

“Oh shhh” Tim replied, lightly smacking his cheeky husband’s chest. They approached the horse area of the backyard where the three were waiting to be finished being fed. The black pegasus happily walked up to Tim, who eagerly rubbed his forehead against its own. 

Conner smiled as Tim affectionately rubbed the pegasus neck. He was joined by a white horse, slightly smaller but was met with just as much affection from Tim. Conner was lost in the moment, himself bending down to give Krypto some more love, when he was nudged in the shoulder by the third, smallest brown horse. Conner rubbed the horse's mane before turning to get the horse feed. 

Tim joined him and they both grabbed a bucket to fill the troff up quickly and effectively. The three horses walked up and happily started eating. Conner gathered the used buckets and him and Tim put them in the deep barn sink, and together they cleaned them. All the while they were smiling at each other, and Krypto watched from the gate, occasionally whining from lack of attention. As they were walking out, Conner looked at Tim’s butt in his overalls, and had a funny thought enter his mind. It’s been a bit since his last prank. He smirked and moved his hand slightly. 

“Uh, Tim?” he said with concern, albeit exaggerated. 

“Yes, hun?” Tim replied as he turned around slightly. Apparently not feeling anything yet. 

“I think a spider went down your shirt” Conner said casually, and Tim just rolled his eyes. 

“Very funny, Conner” he replied with an eye roll, but then the TTK finally took effect and Conner saw Tim’s eyes went wide as he felt the tickle on his back. He screamed and jumped. “GET IT OUT!! GET IT OUT!!” Tim shouted at the top of his lungs. He patted himself down rapidly, but still felt the tickling on his back. He quickly kicked his boots off, undid his overalls, practically jumping out of them like a rocket, before throwing his shirt off. 

Conner stood there laughing his head off, while Krypto was jumping up and down barking in delight. Unknown to both of them, The next door neighbour, who just so happened to be Conner’s pa and Tim’s “pa-in-law”, just happened to walk out the back door. 

“Hello, just thought I’d drop by and see what the commotion was ab-“ Clark said but stopped in his tracks at what he saw. Ducks were scrambling to eat the seeds on the ground. Horses were eating from a half full troff. Krypto hopping and laughing in bark. And his son was wetting himself with laughter as he was obviously telekinetically tickling his son-in-law, who was only wearing his tighty whities. 

Krypto noticed him first and ran over to his former owner. Conner saw him go and turned, face dropping, immediately stopped for Tim to calm down. He settled, catching his breath to brush himself off, only to see Clark’s stunned face on the back porch. And he just realised Conner was just playing a prank, and he was only wearing his underwear. In front of his father-in-law. 

“Was I interrupting something?” Clark asked with a smile as he knelt down to pat Krypto, shaking his head and chuckling. Tim’s face went more red than Conner had seen. 

“Oh no no, Conner was j-just teasing” Tim stuttered out, quickly moving to grab his clothes from the ground to cover his briefs, stepping awkwardly over to Conner to give him a slap on the arm. 

“Ow… didn’t think we’d have company” Conner said, rubbing the back of his head while Tim put his white and red Superman shirt on. 

“Well, I’m glad you’re alright still. Just heard screaming and you know, came running” Clark replied with a nod, ever chipper as usual “I can come back later, when you’re more dressed” 

“Oh no, we were just finishing up- ah!” Tim fell back on the ground, with Damian Duck quacking loudly at him “Back, back!” Damian Duck persisted. 

“Hey! Damian, back to food! Go on! Shoo!” Conner yelled, throwing his hand at the angry grey duck. The duck still screamed at them. 

Clark came over to them with Krypto and picked the angry duck up. All he did was stroke the duck’s head down to his neck, and a second time before the duck calmed down, nestling in his buff arm. Conner and Tim looked at eachother with berwiddlement. 

“There, that should calm him down, hey?” Clark murmured soothingly, continuing to stroke the duck. 

“How the fuck did you do that?” Conner asked as he helped Tim up. He brushed him off, but the back of Tim’s white briefs were dirty, which earned a Bat-glare from the wearer.

“Language Conner, I just needed to calm him down with a pat” Clark replied sternly “Not always the best option, but I think I have that effect” 

“Well, guess I didn’t get those genes, Damian has been a nuisance for weeks” Conner said with a glare at the happy duck that was being put down on the ground to join the others “So yeah, uh, just give a warning next time if you wanna pop by so we’re dressed” 

“Will do. Lois is making apple pie if you want to come over for dinner” Clark suggested and Conner held his breath. Not to be rude to Lois, but it wasn’t her best. And it definitely wasn’t Ma Kent’s.

“Oh, well we-“ 

“Sounds great! We’ll be there, thank you” Tim cut in with a wide smile, looking up at Conner with a teasing smirk. 

“Looking forward to it, take care you two” Clark replied with a nod “And Conner, don’t tease Tim too much. I can hear you know” He pointed to his ears and smiled. 

“W-Will do” Conner said nervously as Clark patted Krypto goodbye, before he went to the side gate to leave the pair and the animals in the backyard “That’s unnerving. Great, now I have to eat Lois Lane’s apple pie” Conner shuddered and Tim just giggled. 

“That’s what you get for the fake spider gag, doofus” he replied with a grin as he picked up his now extra dirty overalls “If you wanted me nakey, could’ve just waited 5 minutes till we got outside” 

“Yeah, but you know me. Impatient” Conner said, smirking as he pulled Tim into an embrace. 

“Oh, don’t I know?” Tim replied with a giggle, leaning up on his tippy toes to give Conner a kiss on the lips, not at all caring his dirty tighty whities were on display. Luckily only to animals and the one man he wants to see them “Still love you, big guy” 

“Love you too, baby boy” Conner going in for another kiss, rubbing Tim’s back affectionately. Krypto stood by and watched, panting with his tongue out. But between Tim and Conner, it was a moment of pure peace and love and-

QUACK!! 

Damian the Duck appeared before them again, just as loud and angry as he was before Clark showed up. Tim’s eyes went wide with fear once again. 

“Gah! Run away! Retreat!” Tim screamed again, jumping into Conner’s arms bridal style. 

“Damian! Back off!” Conner yelled at the duck, who still wouldn’t stop screaming at them. Conner tried to reach his arm around to rub his head but was nipped on the thumb. “Ow! Geez'' 

Krypto growled at Damian as Conner bent down to pick up Tim’s gumboots, but Conner’s hand was nipped again by the aggressive duck 

“Bastard That hurt!!” Conner picked Tim’s boots up while Krypto started barking. He floated back to the porch with Tim in his arms. He freed a hand to open the door, waiting for Krypto to come running in with the duck chasing him, before he quickly slammed the door shut. He set Tim on his feet and the pair peered out the door window. The duck was screaming still, running around in a circle as he did. They took a sigh

“Now you see why I’m scared?” Tim said and Conner just nodded in equal fear. 

“Yeah, yeah. We’re having duck tomorrow that’s for sure” 


End file.
